thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie is the main antagonist in the Tim Burton-produced Disney's 1993 stop-motion film The Nightmare Before Christmas. He is voiced by Ken Page. Personality Oogie Boogie is the sadistic, abusive, and hungry Boogie Man, resembling a large burlap sack shaped like a starfish. Inside of him are thousands of bugs (along with 2 spiders and a snake). His life revolves around gambling, and loves gambling with others' lives. He likes to torture people. He is also apparently "The Shadow on the Moon at Night" as the shadow shown on the moon was an exact replica of him. Unlike the other residents of Halloween Town, who are innocent creatures whose job it is to scare, and are actually good creatures, Oogie Boogie is the only resident of Halloween Town who is truly evil. Oogie Boogie's most dominant emotion of his personality is obviously fear. Whether it's scaring the daylights out of others, or being terrified himself, Oogie is always involved with fear. He also is shown to be considerably more dull than the other villains. Although he does seem to have his smart streak every now and then. Oogie also shows a love to gamble and to play games. With the dice that he always throws and the fact that his boss battles take place on game boards (more torture-like game boards) makes this obvious. Also, Oogie has been shown to annoy the other Disney villains in some cutscenes, seen when he tells Captain Hook that "you're no prize yourself," after which Hook angrily tells him to shut up. He is also the most sassy of the group. Despite his menacing appearance, Oogie is in fact nothing more than a coward, who relies on fighting dirty, too afraid to take on enemies himself, rather sending his booby traps and strange gambling devices to fight for him. Origin Ironically, Oogie has no skills for gambling; on 3 occasions he rolls snake eyes, and admits he has to resort to cheating - he slams his fist upon the table to shake the dice, resulting in 11. He is also somewhat lecherous, as which is evident when he's easily distracted by Sally's bare (and dismembered) leg. According to Lock, Shock, and Barrel, as well as some of his deleted song material (which is included in the soundtrack version), he is also very good at making a concoction known as Snake and Spider Stew, though it would seem he tends to use people as ingredients. He is a sadist who has his henchmen abduct people and bring them to his lair for him to torture and eventually kill and/or add to his Snake and Spider Stew. When Oogie Boogie is defeated, it is revealed that he is a colony of bugs wrapped in sacking the main bug which serves as his brain is stepped on by Santa Claus whom had earlier been abducted and delivered to him by Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Oogie Boogie first appeared as the villain in Tim Burton's classic The Nightmare Before Christmas. He ordered Lock, Shock, and Barrel to kidnap Santa Claus. He then spends basically the rest of the movie torturing Sandy Claws to his heart's content, and then plans to eat him. After Jack realizes what has happened, he shows up in Oogie's lair, and the two face off. After Jack battles his way past Oogie's gambling devices, Oogie escapes, but with a loose thread, and his plans come apart at the seams, literally. Jack pulls the thread, Oogie's sack rips off, and his bugs fall into his batch of Snake and Spider Stew, and his 'brain bug' is stepped on by Santa. He is one of Disney's most popular villains, despite only 10 minutes screen time. Appearance Oogie's outside appearance is very simple. He is covered from head to toe in a grey burlap sack, and an obvious seam is visible along the sides. Oogie is quite rotund, with stumpy legs and fingerless arms, a stark contrast to Jack Skellington's gaunt, tall physique. Like Jack, the "eyes" in Oogie's head are featureless black holes, as is the inside of his mouth. The tip of his head extends outward and flops down, vaguely resembling Jack's Santa hat. On the inside of the sack, Oogie is a huge mass of a variety of different colored bugs. In the movie, Oogie also produces a snake from his mouth as a "tongue" to intimidate Santa Claus by hissing at him. The majority of Oogie's consciousness is held by one, green, earwig-like bug in his head, and it is only by squashing this one that Oogie can be killed. Abilities Unlike the rest of the Disney villains, Oogie has little to no special powers to call his own. In both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II he has low HP, about a bar and a half. This, however, doesn't make him an easy opponent. He traps his enemies in battles on twisted, game-like, battle grounds. With spinning razor wheels, exploding dice, gun-toting robots, and many more deadly objects, Oogie Boogie can prove himself to be a dangerous foe. Once you battle your way past his defense and booby traps, he is very vulnerable and is unable to attack. Trivia *Oogie Boogie is one of Disney's more popular villains, despite having no more than 10 minutes of screen time. *Oogie Boogie was originally Dr. Finklestein in a costume, but the ending changed as it came out of nowhere with a serious lack of any set-up. *Oogie makes an appearance in Bleedman's webcomic: Grim Tales Down Below. Oogie wants revenge against Grim for becoming the Grim Reaper. *Oogie Boogie is the only member of Maleficent's group from the first Kingdom Hearts to show any affiliation with her in Kingdom Hearts II and he is one of the four villains in Maleficent's council of villains to have fallen to darkness, the other three being Jafar, Ursula, and Maleficent herself. *When Oogie was defeated in Kingdom Hearts II, Donald stepped on what was apparently his "brain bug" just like what Santa did in the movie. However, as Oogie returned in the video game, Oogie's Revenge which was a sequel to the original film after his brain bug was squashed, his appearance in future installments is still possible. Category:Villains Category:Gothic Category:Ghosts Category:Men Category:Character Category:The League Of Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Non-human Category:Adults Category:Non-Action Category:English characters